Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for giving a facsimile (FAX) transmission instruction.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-333250 discusses a technique in which a facsimile apparatus performs FAX transmission by transmitting image data to the facsimile apparatus using a driver.